Wilhelmina
"Consider this my pink slip, Iago. I QUIT!" ''-- Wilhemina, Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace (Birthright). '''Wilhelmina '(ヴィルヘルミーネ Uiruherumīne) is a playable unit in Fire Emblem: Fates, and an ally on all routes. She is voiced by Yui Horie in the Japanese version and Abby Trott in the English version. Profile If she reaches an S-support with any unit, she will have a daughter named Rosaline. Past . Present . Personality Wilhelmina values independence and adventure. She is relatively open-minded, mentioning that she prefers to “try everything at least once.” She has been shown to get lost in thought or daydream rather often. Wilhelmina projects a sense of motherly wisdom. She has high empathy. Wilhelmina has difficulty setting emotional boundaries. She is overly anxious about how her actions affect other people. Emotional conflict is another one of her defining faults. She struggles to mediate between her head and her heart. Oftentimes her instincts and worries tend to lead her to assume the worst and make extreme decisions. She has difficulty reading the intentions of others. This is part of the reason she is so concerned with how well liked she is or how to best maintain a good reputation. She can be stubborn and resentful. Her strong empathy can lead to a desire to withdraw after seeing others experience great distress. Wilhelmina is also sensitive to her own feelings, though she finds this part of herself shameful. Even so, she is organized and ambitious. While she has many goals, her perfectionism often prevents her from achieving them. She is skilled at appealing to the emotions of others: something she uses to provide comfort to others or maintain a strong public image. Wilhelmina finds purpose through creativity and providing and receiving emotional comfort. In Game Base Stats As an Ally (Conquest Chapter 14 - Voice of Paradise, Revelation Chapter 17 - Black Flames) As an Enemy (Birthright Chapter 16 - Pleasure Palace) As an Enemy (Heirs of Fate) Growth Rates Note: to calculate full rates add class growth rates to the numbers below. Max Stat Modifiers Routes Birthright Wilhelmina can be recruited after choosing the 'talk' option with the Avatar in Chapter 16, Pleasure Palace. Note, if she or Iago is attacked the 'talk' option will disappear. Conquest Wilhelmina joins as an allied unit automatically during the 1st turn of Chapter 14, Voice of Paradise. She has a brief line of dialogue informing the Avatar that she has come to their aid. Revelations Wilhelmina automatically joins as an allied unit in Chapter 17, Black Flames. Class Sets Standard Sets friendship sets: Fatesona & Canon |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Birthright/Revelation(OC)= |-|Conquest/Revelation(OC)= partner sets |-|All Routes (Canon)= |-|Birthright/Revelation (Canon)= Quotes Refer to Wilhelmina Quotes Personal Skill Gracious '(お手伝い ''Otetsudai "Helper") - When Wilhelmina heals a unit, she and the target recieve +2 luck and skill for the following turn. Roster Entry A Cyrkensian maid who loves and hates in equal measure. Makes the most delicious pies. Her birthday is February 23rd. Possible Endings '''Wilhelmina - Charitable Chambermaid Married: While Wilhelmina focused on her family, she continued her artistic pursuits. Unmarried: Wilhelmina returned to her family in Nestra when the conflict subsided. She dedicated herself to the arts. Etymology Wilhelmina is the feminine form of the Dutch and German name Wilhelm. It means "will, desire" and "helmet protection," likely referencing Wilhelmina's protective inclination. Trivia * Wilhelmina, Marie, and Kid have the same birthday, February 23rd.